


the feeling you give me (an everglow)

by catastrophes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, so completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/pseuds/catastrophes
Summary: hwang minhyun goes next door to gain inspiration but walks out with a crush and a gigantic bouquet he does not need instead





	the feeling you give me (an everglow)

**Author's Note:**

> happy wanna one debut ♡ 
> 
> you can thank my wavering concentration span for this distraction fic from my distraction fic from my distraction fic.  
> based on this [ prompt!](https://i.imgur.com/QZEosoj.png) and supplementary moodboard [ here ](https://twitter.com/7x7cms/status/1026587387390918656)
> 
> please check out [ this](https://twitter.com/chwip/status/1027139963081478149) really gorgeous and cute art of florist!ong too aaah

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun normally loves his job at Luna Tattoo Studio. 

He is able to create art for a living—learning that people actually want his work to be inked permanently on their skin is unsurprisingly, an incredibly gratifying feeling. He also earns decent money, and has great colleagues whose company he enjoys eighty five percent of the time.

Except— 

He’s been stuck here all day, balling up sheet after sheet of paper, suffering from what must be the dreaded, inescapable art block. 

Minhyun sighs heavily. He’s never been the kind of person to usually give in to his frustrations but it feels like it’s been _days_ since he’s lost all inspiration and become completely incapable of drawing a design that he should be able to do in his sleep. 

Feeling his face morph into a fierce scowl that he can’t prevent, Minhyun screws up another scribbled out sketch for his latest commission and groans loudly. Another wasted afternoon with absolutely nothing to show, except a headache and an empty stomach. 

He heaves another extra long sigh— 

“Stop being so dramatic, Minhyun. It can’t be that bad,” Dongho calls out to him from his seat on the opposite side of the wide room. Minhyun turns to take in his so-called best friend, and co-worker, head down and halfway done on his own piece.

Envy erupts through him making him purse his lips. 

Dongho is part of collective of tattoo artists that Minhyun works with, along with Minki, Jonghyun and Aaron. They recently moved to this new location several weeks ago, and have already managed to pick up a steady flow of customers through word of mouth on social media. 

Though, that might all come to an end on his part, if Minhyun doesn’t somehow figure out how to destroy this wall that is towering before him. 

Luckily his clients today mainly just wanted the minimalistic designs that he’s well known for so he was able to get them done, easy. Clean line work is his forte, but recently he’s been wanting to branch out and so, the commission that he’s been slaving away on would have been perfect.

But who knew one bouquet of intricate botanicals and flowers would put such a strain on Minhyun’s artistic patience?

“Can you just let me live and allow me to wallow in my own misery, _alone_?” Minhyun mutters as he rips up what is probably the twentieth sheet from his sketchbook and aims it at the trashcan. It ricochets uselessly against the rim. 

“Well, it’s kind of hard when you’re so loud that you’re breaking my own concentration.” Dongho doesn’t even look up to speak to him, the nerve of him, and merely continues flicking his wrist over the table, shading swiftly. “Why don’t you just go to the shop next door?”

“Which one? The ramen restaurant?” Minhyun asks confusedly. He _is_ hungry, but he doesn’t think it’s really the solution here. 

Dongho finally lifts his head to catch his gaze, and there’s a look in it, like Minhyun is really dumb in this moment kind of look, and it clicks when Dongho answers dryly, “No, I meant the _florist_. You know, maybe seeing the flowers up close will help things.” 

“Oh right.” Clearing his throat, Minhyun leans back in his chair. “Actually—you may just have a point there.” 

“And why do you sound so surprised?” Dongho retorts back at him. Minhyun finally laughs hearing the offence in his tone. It’s the first time he’s felt relaxed all day, and to commemorate it, he simply throws the last of his awful designs at Dongho. “Hey!”

“I’ve known you since high school and I still get shocked whenever you come up with something semi-intelligent,” Minhyun teases.

“I give you the means to stop being so miserable and you treat me like this. I’m demanding an immediate refund from this friendship.” 

“No refunds, ever.” Minhyun jumps up, shoves his sketchbook into the bag that was slung on the back of his chair. “Anyway, can you hold down the fort? I’m gonna go finally kick this art block in its entirety. I’ll be a new man when I return.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine. Jonghyun also just texted and said they're on their way back so get outta here already.”

  

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun pushes open the door to the flower shop situated left of the studio. 

The bell rings gently, and the fragrance from the various hanging plants and standing arrangements permeate his nose. The air is sweet, and not too overwhelming; just enough to know that he’s most definitely in the right place. 

And, hopefully it’ll soon get his brain cells working.

The store seems empty, with only the light sounds of an acoustic song filtering through. It already calms Minhyun down, as he gets distracted by the vast amounts of tulips and orchids and various other flowers that he can barely even recognize. 

He’s in the middle of trying to figure out which ones might match the vibes of the initial idea that the customer had first pitched to him, when he hears, “Can I help you with anything?” coming from behind him.

Minhyun spins around.

His abrupt movement accidentally knocks over the nearest display, causing him to quickly shoot his arm out in a flailing move in order to reach for it, and thankfully the person who surprised him also has fast enough reflexes to lunge for it as well.

Their hands clash together, both saving the item from falling to the ground together and it feels like Minhyun has just been dropped into the most cliched romantic film, because he swears his heart stutters a little when he takes in the stranger before him. 

The guy is extremely handsome, with perfectly tousled dark hair, and structured features that make Minhyun’s fingers itch in wanting to capture him on paper. Minhyun shakes his head, he’s here to draw _flowers,_ not awfully gorgeous florists in a well-fitted t-shirt. 

“Are you going to continue to hold my hand like this?” The guy’s eye brow raises, and it would almost be intimidating to Minhyun, had it not been accompanied with a disarmingly, cheeky grin. “I mean I wouldn’t normally complain, but I’m not sure we can do this all day.” 

Mild embarrassment crawls up Minhyun’s spine when he realizes that he’s the one that has his hand wrapped over the stranger’s—actually make that Seongwu’s, judging from the name tag clipped on to the dark apron that manages to hide most of the soil smears. 

He also can’t help but notice there’s a tiny dirt streak across his left cheek though it doesn’t detract from Seongwu's visuals. 

Minhyun lets go immediately. 

“Sorry, I uh—” Minhyun sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not usually this clumsy, or slow.”

“No harm done.” Seongwu laughs. The action makes his eyes crinkle up, and it shows off an adorably crooked tooth. Really, Minhyun never thought he was an eyes, or teeth kinda guy before today, but it seems all his standards are currently being re-evaluated by the man in front of him. 

"I'm here for... flowers." Minhyun is not sure why he's so tongue-tied suddenly. 

“Well, you're certainly in the right place. Are you looking for something in particular?” 

“Not really?” Seongwu looks on curiously as Minhyun continues, “I mean I’m actually here because I need a reference for client. I’m Minhyun and I work next door.” The expression on Seongwu’s face changes to one of understanding when he realizes what Minhyun’s occupation is. 

“Oh! I met one of your colleagues the other day. I’m Seongwu.” He taps his name badge once before folding his arms across his torso. The action draws Minhyun’s eyes directly to the light tracing of veins decorating over the florist’s forearms. 

He admits he has a strange tendency to look at bare skin and be overcome with the temptation of inking it. But, Minhyun almost doesn’t want to touch Seongwu’s, with how pretty it already is. And, _whoa,_ okay—he’s obviously already gone off the deep end, the block messing with his brain.

Minhyun coughs before replying, “It’s really nice to meet you, and hopefully you can be my saviour today.” 

Seongwu laughs again, and god, his laugh is just so _infectious_. “I’ll try my best?” 

Minhyun quickly checks the note on his phone. “So, I’ve got this customer who wants a tattoo of flowers that’s supposed to be representation of love for her mother but she didn’t have pictures of what she wanted specifically and left it up to me. Safe to say, I’m having a few problems.”

“Naver didn’t help?”

“I figured seeing it in person would give me a much better feel than that.” Or, Dongho did at least.

“That’s true.” Seongwu hums as he picks up the spray bottle to dust the nearby azaleas with a light coating of water. “Well, I’ve got a bit of time up my sleeve currently so maybe if you explain what you’re looking for a little more, I could put something together for you?” 

“See? Life savior.” 

Minhyun doesn’t need further permission to launch into a spiel about how the client wants it to be deep, special, and meaningful—to not be corny, and for it to be as beautiful as possible—and Seongwu nods the entire time, as if knowing exactly what Minhyun is looking for.

And soon, Minhyun finds himself planted on a stool staring at the way Seongwu’s fingers, long and slender, deftly handle the stems, clipping them appropriately and weaving them all together in order to create a bundle that is most definitely way bigger than what he needs. 

But, because Minhyun is completely entranced by how lovely Seongwu looks embedded in his element, he says nothing except to murmur back the odd pleasantry when Seongwu explains the meaning behind every single wildflower he selects. 

Minhyun never thought someone who looked like Seongwu could be so passionate about flowers—and _oh_ , “Shit, did I just say that out loud?” 

“Yup, you did.” Seongwu fixes Minhyun with another arched eyebrow, and Minhyun wants to face-palm because he’s never enjoyed people judging him for assuming he didn't suit his own line of work, but he's doing the same, as if Seongwu can’t work in a cute flower shop and discuss everything there is to know about nature. “But don’t worry, I’ll take it as a compliment.” 

Another beaming smile punctuates the sentence, and Minhyun shoots him a hurried, apologetic look. “I guess it’s just sort of like the tattoos that I do, where there’s almost always a hidden meaning behind them and—it’s really attractive—I mean, _nice,_ that you know so much.” 

Seongwu’s eyes twinkle in a way that he most definitely did not miss Minhyun’s minor slip up, but he doesn’t address it, merely commenting, “My family owns this shop, and I’ve been working here for years so I guess you can say I picked a few things up.” 

It’s here Minhyun realizes that he’s currently leaning with his elbows onto the counter surface, as if trying to learn as much as he can about both the flowers, and about Ong Seongwu. He pulls back, to not seem so eager. “Makes total sense.”

“And you? Have you been working as a tattoo artist for long?” Seongwu asks, as he pats down the delicate petals gently. 

“Several years? I’ve always loved drawing and somehow I fell into this profession.” Minhyun plays with the end of one of the ribbons scattered on the wooden table. “It gets a little hard at times because of the stigma against it, but I don’t regret it.” 

Seongwu makes a noise of contemplation. “I didn’t notice any tattoos on yourself. You don’t get them yourself because of the negative attention?” 

Minhyun who now finally feels comfortable enough, allows his lip to curl into a small smile of his own. He tsks slightly, before shooting, “Just because you can’t see them, doesn’t mean they're not there.” 

In reply, Seongwu’s eyes immediately lights up and there’s a mischievous dimple that pops up. “Touché. Hmm, you know that phrase? Curiosity killed the cat. But somehow I can’t help but be intrigued…” his voice trails off in provocation. 

A warm heat settles into Minhyun. Demurely, he says, “I guess that’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

Seongwu merely observes him for a second, before challenging playfully, “Is that an offer?” 

“That depends—” Minhyun feels his lips stretch a little more, a broader smile, “—on whether you want it to be.” 

Minhyun notices the way Seongwu’s adams apple bobbles, as the other swallows down. However, Seongwu doesn’t say anything further, just nodding once as if to end the conversation, merely turning back to his task at hand and Minhyun is left to wonder if he’s being a little too forward.

Regardless, they fall into comfortable silence and not before long, Seongwu announces, “Alright, I think I’m all done.” He proffers the finished bouquet of blooms towards Minhyun to check over. “Hopefully, they are what you need.” 

“I’m sure these will do the trick. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Minhyun grabs ahold of it carefully and stares down after Seongwu rings up the sale. It’s literally bigger than his _face_. But he figures the studio can probably do with a bit of brightening up, right? 

“Oh wait, it’s raining,” Seongwu’s voice cuts into Minhyun’s thoughts. “Hold on.” The florist immediately disappears into the back of the shop. Minhyun peeks out the window to confirm the way that Seongwu is right, observing the way shards of rain pelt down outside. 

“Let me walk you back.” Minhyun blinks once, when he sees Seongwu emerging with an umbrella in hand.

“You really don’t have to. I won’t melt, I’m just going right next door.” 

Seongwu grins as he round the counter to usher Minhyun to the entrance. “Not you silly, it’s for the _flowers_. I don’t want them getting drenched.” 

Minhyun’s stomach flips over “I totally—knew that.”

The two of them walk closely together under the one umbrella, angled in order for the flowers not to get wet. It’s a quick trip done in silence considering the short walking distance, but Minhyun can't help but be firmly aware of the way their arms brush together. 

“Don’t worry, personal delivery is on the house,” Seongwu jokes, tone airy when they reach their destination. “By the way, one day I would love to find out all about your secret tattoos, so make sure not to be a stranger," Seongwu  _winks_ , "And anytime you need flowers, I’ll be your man.”

Minhyun colors slightly at the suggestive offer. “Ah, yes, I’ll come back if I need any more um, references. Thanks again for everything,” he finishes sincerely, left just to look on as Seongwu tosses a wave over his shoulder, returning to the shop.

Minhyun then somehow manages to wander back into the studio, climbing up the stairs to the second level in a dazed manner before flinging himself back onto his chair. He is still clutching the Seongwu’s bouquet firmly in his arms as he tries to make sense of the past half hour. 

When he hears a slight clearing of throats, Minhyun realizes there are four pairs of eyes peering at him, amusement dancing in all of them. 

“I know that expression,” Jonghyun muses loudly. 

“The one where Minhyun is crushing super hard on someone?” Minki says, tapping his chin from where he is lounging on the secondhand chaise. 

“Yeah, definitely the same one where he’s obviously doomed.” Aaron shares a conspiratorial smile with the rest. “You said he went to the floral shop for inspiration, right Dongho?” Dongho nods. “I also know for a fact that there’s a good looking florist there, that’s entirely Minhyun’s type.” 

Minhyun holds his hands up in surrender. “The _flowers_ are pretty! I thought we could kill two birds with one stone—inspiration and to decorate.” 

“Sure,” Dongho smiles so widely, it’s almost scary. “So pretty that you go and drop probably half your entire life savings instead of just asking if you could sketch them. But hey, it’s none of our business what you want to do with your money.”

“I just… simply have a good appreciation for beautiful things in life,” Minhyun huffs out, before he busies himself back into his sketchbook, ignoring the way his friends continue to rib him, chortling away.

However for the rest of the evening, Minhyun unfortunately realizes that he is in fact, most completely done for when instead of the stems and petals he’s supposed to be drawing, he sees it’s Seongwu that ends up on the page after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You've got mail! Well, kind of.”   


Minhyun, halfway through cleaning his work station looks up in a confused state to see a long stemmed sunflower being brandished at him. He handles it with care, examining it closely. The open faced flower is bright and cheery. ”Who is this from?"

"You tell me. I found it on the doorstep to the studio when I came in." Jonghyun's lip twitches. “But if I had to make a guess, looks like you may have made a good impression on our lovely neighbor after all." 

Minhyun quickly takes the small card that Jonghyun thrusts at him and reads; 

“Minhyun, 

We can pretend this is for further inspiration but honestly it just reminded me of you.  


Still, I’m rooting for ya! (Get it? Ha.. ha..) 

osw // xxx-xxx-789” 

Needless to say, Minhyun's crush on Seongwu just inevitably grows bigger, and he comes to the conclusion that it's futile trying to even fight it.  

So, he doesn't. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! i'm already thinking of writing a second chapter ♡ kudos and comments would be super appreciated ♡


End file.
